


Devilishly Divine Musings

by jimmason



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Smutty, Spanking, Sub!Michael Langdon, but no actual smut, hawthorne michael, hawthorne michael langdon, men in lingerie, sub!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmason/pseuds/jimmason
Summary: Hawthorne Michael has a 'fun' little secret beneath his uniform.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Devilishly Divine Musings

**Author's Note:**

> another sub michael thing from my tumblr

The sexy secret that laid beneath the pristine, unwrinkled uniform was always a treat to think about, only something you and Michael himself had knowledge about. Your eyes were always attracted to the vague outlines of pentagrams under his dress pants made you squirm, your thighs squishing together to alleviate the itch in the lower pit of your stomach. Boy wonders teasing was paramount. The outward dominance he displayed amongst his peers and headmasters made up for the submission only you got to see behind closed doors. The elegant textures and patterns of the various lace, velvet, mesh, and fishnet pieces further brought out how entrancing this boy is, looking divine in the most feminine and masculine of garments, truly an androgynous angel that you had right in the palm of your hand.

You had taken up waiting in his dorm of the prestigious school till his classes were over, essentially biding your time until you could unwrap your present when he finally arrived after his last period of the day. His large closet was adjacent to the bed; The walk-in closet was mostly filled with the repetitive school uniform that took up space due to the bulkiness of the blazer-sweater combo, but the other side was ample with expensive and gorgeous ensembles of deep crimson reds, black, a few taupe nude tones as well as soft pinks in forms of thigh highs, transparent bralettes, skimpy panties, beautiful silk and lace adorned robes and many more matching sets that made the strawberry blonde even dreamier. 

The click of the doorknob slapped you out of your fantasizing daydreams, sitting cross-legged on the length of his bed as the devious smirk embellished his face, he even looked like he was hiding a dirty yet intriguing secret. Michael had established makeup into his daily routines, nothing too extreme, only a packed in red eyeshadow highlighting the inner corner of his dazzling eyes and some strokes of eyebrow pomade filling in the sparse areas of the hairs. The contrast of his cool toned eyes with the fiery shade made his eyes stand out more than usual.

“Come on, you know the rules, Michael.” Your tone persuasive, for now. 

His fingers practically taunting you as he pulled the ribbon tied in a neat bow around the collar flaps of his crisp white dress shirt. Next came undressing his upper half, revealing the straps that held the dollar coin-sized satanic symbol in the center of the meshy bralette that stretched across his broad chest. The main course of this meal was of course the part he was taking his time with, the panties covered by his trousers akin to the top. Michael’s hands were mesmerizing as he slowly worked his belt from the pant loops, behind able to hear the smooth leather gliding across the lux textile. The metal button and zipper seemed to take the longest, already drooling from the anticipation of the sight you were imaging all damn day. 

The moment his pants were dropped, it felt like the ocean had found its way into your cunt; The pentagram rings held up either side of his panties, the strappy sides deliciously digging into his hips. The see-through lace put his straining erection on show for you, barely containing his hard on with the lack of fabric. Red fishnet thigh highs clung to his legs as if it were a part of his skin, the lacy ends of the stockings hugged his thick thighs beautifully. He could easily be a model for Agent Provocateur and give the other female models a run for their money. Easily one of the most, if not the most ethereal looking being you’ve ever laid your pupils on. 

Michael sauntered his way to your lap, like he was on a catwalk with his well thought out sensual steps. The thighs you yearned to be between all day finally knelt on either side of you. Your eyes scanned infinite times over him, playing hundreds of scenarios in your head of what debaucheries your desires wanted to act on this boy. Apparently, he had picked up on it too. Your fingers traced around the silver pendant glimmer against his chest, the other hand wandering up and down the expanse of his stocking clad thighs, hearing the satisfying twang of the spandex slap against his flush when you tugged it back. It felt like a still version of a lap dance. 

Your hands drifted to his backside, first palming the soft flesh of his ass before landing a couple of curt smacks. The attack at his hind surprised him, proof of it with his obscene ‘uh’ and a swivel of his hips against you. Beginning to palpate the plump region of the skin within your palms, pulling the flesh apart and allowing the fabric of the panties to situate in between his cheeks, now resembling a thong and adding stimulation to his hole. The red underwear soon was unable to contain Michael’s cock with the added arousal making him even harder, the tip matching the flush atop his carved cheekbones as it peaked through the hem of the sheer panties.

Your tongue etched around the design of the cool metal strapped at the forefront of his chest with your hands still kneading his ass, catching the charm in your teeth and letting it snap back to the center of his pecs. A shiver rang throughout his form with the cool silver meeting back at his skin, his fingers dragging up your back and bunching up the fabric of your top along with. 

A modern day Greek god, kneeling in your lap with such promiscuous donning on his immaculately created form. An artist of any craft would be fortunate to capture this sight in a still form, and it was all yours to savour.


End file.
